powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabroom Jaws
was a shark-themed Gangler Monster of the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, equipped with the "I'm going to dress you/Je vais t'habiller" treasure from the Lupin Collection. Physical Appearance Rabroom Jaw's head is a red and white head with a white skull's mouth on it, his torso is red with white lines and shark fins, on the chest there is his Gangler safe on it, his shoulders are red and green shark fins with white lines, his green arms has red armor with white lines, his skrit is red with white lines and shark teeth, his legs are red with a white sawfish's nose and jaw, his feet are green shoes with a hole on the middle and it has skeleton toes on it, his weapon the Shumokku Nokogilance is a green spear with the white blade tip that resembles a sawfish's nose and jaw. Character History Rabroom was present during the celebration feast of Gangler boss Dogranio Yaboon's 999th birthday, the same day he announced he is choosing a successor if one of the Gangler members managed to dominate the Earth first. In his attempt of becoming the successor of Dogranio, he kidnapped many people with his shark jaw-shaped portals that he disguised as shark dolls. At one point, Gangler doctor Goche Ru Medou also requested some of the captured humans to be used as guinea pigs for her experiments. In the end, he was defeated by Patren Ugou's Good Strike and then enlarged by Gouche to try and salvage his scheme. Using his mouths, he overwhelmed PatKaiser but the Lupinrangers then called forth thier Dial Fighters and overwhelmed Rabroom Jaws. GoodStriker then forced LupinKaiser apart and formed LupinKaiser with the Lupinrangers. They very easily overwhelmed Jaws before finishing him off with the GoodStriker: Rapid-Fire Down You Go Shot finisher. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *'Human Disguise': Like every Gangler Monster, Rabroom Jaws has the special ability to disguise himself as a human to hunt for treasures. *'Fireballs': Rabroom Jaws can fire a volley of fireballs from his hand. * : He can create shark jaw-shaped portals from his own jaws. Using the "I'm going to dress you/Je vais t'habiller" piece from the Lupin Collection, he can disguise them as stuffed shark dolls. Arsenal * : A spear with the blade tip resembling a sawfish's nose and Jaw's primary weapon. Profile * Height: 182 cm (Giant: 45.5 m) * Weight: 200 kg (Giant: 500 tons) * Criminal Record: Kidnapping/human trafficking. * Lupin Collection: Je vais t'habiller ''ribbon * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: 7-9-4 Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Rabroom Jaws is voiced by and his human form is played by . His suit actor is . Etymology His last name "Jaws" alludes to his motif and abilities, while his first name "Rabroom" may be derived from the word "labrum", which is often associated with the shape of a lip. Notes * Animal Theme: Shark * Possible Prehistoric Basis: Megalodon * His scheme of kidnapping people through a method that spirited them away is similar to Mantle from [[Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger|''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger]]. * His body's color scheme resembles the color scheme of Yokai Amikiri from ''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' ** His color scheme also bears some resemblance to Prince Sidon from'' The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild '' References TV-Asahi's Page on Rabroom Jaws Category:Gangler Monsters Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Shark Themed Villains